


Instinctive

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [66]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, New Baby, New Family, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: The very first time that Harry holds his new baby son.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 8
Kudos: 164





	Instinctive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarcasm_and_Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasm_and_Grace/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for the lovely Sarcasm_and_Grace. I hope you like this. 💐💐💐

Harry Potter loses his heart to Scorpius just a few minutes after he is born. 

Their baby is tiny, still coated with the blood and mucus of birth. 

One grey eye flickers open, unfocused. His fingers are miniscule, his nails the size of petals. Scorpius reaches out, searching and vulnerable. _Instinctive._ A gripping hand wraps around Harry’s thumb and he feels his heart swell with a love that cannot be quantified. 

Scorpius yawns, exhausted by his birth. His and Draco's little miracle, finally here. 

“We’ll keep you safe,” Harry promises, holding the awkward swaddle of his child so cautiously. “Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
